Breezie Summer Camp : episode 2 : Breezie and Friends
by Opel Vectra
Summary: the BSC is now confronted by Barney the Dinosaur...
1. Chapter 1

"And remember…I love you!"

One summer after defeating Freddy Krueger,

Breezie, CEO of the BSR (Breezie Summer Camp)…is watching "Barney and Friends with her team…

Breezie- allright guys, playtime is over!

As you saw in this VHS, this Dinosaur is stealing kids…

WE HAVE TO STRIKE BACK!

Anyone got a plan ?

Sonic ? Tails ?

Tails- I was thinking that… maybe we should dress as Barney to convince children to get to BSR…

Breezie- good idea fox boy! And then the parents will chase us in jeeps, ford explorers, tanks and hundreds of AK-47? LAME!

Sonic- let's tell Cosmo to invent a cotton candy peanut butter formula...so childrens will come to…BSR…Yes ? No? Lame?

Breezie- no…not lame…LAMEST! Sorry guys…that fossil is really getting on my nerves…we need to rest… Everybody go home! Now!


	2. Chapter 2

Many creepypastas are about Barney but that doesn't make any sence…

5 months after her adventures with Tails and Breezie,

Cosmo Hynden Seedrian is now the CEO of the SPBC (Seedrian Peanut Butter Company)…

And a waitress in a Mexican restaurant called "Salsa y Salsa"…

The founder and owner of "Salsa y Salsa" is Eduardo Perez...

He was known as El Macho in the super-villain business…

Nobody knew he was El Macho until…

…until Cosmo came to search for extra guacamole

Cosmo discovers the costume…

Eduardo Perez is El Macho

And El Macho is Eduardo Perez…

That explains a lot…

But Cosmo discovered one more thing…

A Barney costume!

Eduardo Perez is Barney the Dinosaur

And El Macho is Barney the Dinosaur…

"Everything is clear! That's why Breezie's club closed! And that's why kids don't…I've gotta tell her!"

Too Late, Cosmo was too curious…she knew too much,

Eduardo saw her and put her into the freezer…


	3. Chapter 3

"Breezie is a hedgebot from our imagination  
And when she's tall  
She's what we call a hedgebot sensation  
Breezie's friends are cute and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Breezie shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Breezie comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need her  
Breezie can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe her!"…

Tails-Excuse me president, would you mind to turn that music off for 5 minutes; I can't get that song out of my head …

Breezie-out of question! Barney's fans must be our customers!

Sonic and Tails were dressed as Breezie in the "Bri-brise"…

While Cosmo was in the cave…

Cosmo- Breezie! Over here! Heyyyy! Blue hedgehog and womanizing fox! Come!

"It's no use to scream, too much music…"

Cosmo- who's there?

WHO'S THERE?

Antonio- me llamo Antonio…

Cosmo- me llamo Llama-Ding-Dong…

You must be a prisoner too…

We've got to find a way to escape…

"I don't think so Ms. Seedrian…"

Cosmo- who…are you?

Goofy Goober- allow me to introduce myself, my name is Goofy Goober, and I'm here to put an end to your business…

Cosmo- wha…are you nuts?

Goofy Goober- no, I'm a peanut…


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio- so you're gonna serve my father…as a waitress in this restaurant and as a super villain side-kick or your friends… BOOM…

Cosmo-BOOM?

Goofy Goober- we've planted a bomb on your hedgebot friend's car…when I'll press that button, everything will blow up! So her lousy summer-camp will be mine!

Cosmo-a bomb? That's too easy, why didn't you tricked them into drinking El Macho and Dr. Nefario's purple serum so Breezie and her team would be your army! What do you think of that ?

Goofy Goober- good idea! I should have think of that!

I'm gonna get the serum, I'll be right…

Anthony- look out!

Cosmo jumped on Goofy Goober and the two had a fight…

Cosmo accidentally pushed the remote's button…

Something exploaded…

But instead of a bomb, there were…

Anthony- fireworks?

Goofy Goober- SABOTAAAAAAGE!

You ruined my plans for the last time plant girl!

"No, I did…FREEZE!"

Anthonio's current girlfriend Madonna was an undercover GUN agent who replaced Goofy Goober's bomb by fireworks…

Along with her colleagues, she arrests Goofy Goober and takes Antonio into custody…

After making sure Breezie's team was okay…

Madonna and Sonic fall in love…


	5. Chapter 5

Some days later, at the BSR…

Cosmo (who became the BSC's cook)-Hi there!

French Fries Pie à la Cosmo! Bon appétit!"

Breezie- NOT NOW COSMO !

Breezie was in very bad mood…

Sonic… Leaving with this Madonna…

No…it cannot be…

Cosmo- You should be happy, there's no more Barney!

Tails- "Barney was a dinosaur from our imagination"

…HE'S HISTORY! Just like you wanted…

Cosmo- no…HE'S PALEONTOLOGY!

(Tails and Cosmo giggles)

Breezie- you're right, now, It's Madonna's turn!

Tails- yeah! It's her turn for sure! Wait…WHAT?

Cosmo- Madonna's what?

Breezie- you heard me both of you…

See you next episode folks…


End file.
